


Ain't no mercy in her smiling

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [16]
Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Harry Wears Prada, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 043 - Genderswap your OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't no mercy in her smiling

**Author's Note:**

> After a scandal, ex-Auror, Hailey Potter is demoted to the Investigation Department. Doing double the work for half the pay, she finds herself under the tyrannical heel of Merona Snape. 
> 
> A/N: I was trying to think of how to genderswap Sev and Harry and thought, "This is essentially the storyline of Devil Wears Prada only Miranda and Andy make out more. Also Draco is Emily."

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Hailey Potter stood off against the waifish blonde in front of her. A few Slytherins had given Hailey a hard time during her years at Hogwarts, but Lyra Malfoy had been a particular nuisance. Now their desks were across from one another's. Hailey groaned inwardly as the other woman began to speak again.

“You are not to leave the office unless expressly told so. Bring any and all reports to me and I'll show them to Merona. Do _not_ make any personal calls. Your lunch break is at two and you get fifteen minutes. Do not bring food back into this office."

"Why not?"

Lyra gave her a blank look. "Do you _know_ how you get ants? Never mind, clearly not." The blonde held a hand up to still any further comment. “You may have been every body's favorite, in school, but here, I’m your superior. Everything Merona wants comes through me. You do the menial work, understand?”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“I said, _understand_?”

“Yes,” Hailey ground her teeth together. “Yes, I understand."

“Good.” Lyra nodded sharply towards the door behind Hailey's desk. "Merona will see you, now.”

Merona Snape, the head of the Investigation Department and Hailey's new boss. The first word that came to her mind when she saw the woman behind the desk was 'sharp'. Outfit black on more black, black hair cut short around her ears. When sharp, analyzing eyes land on her, they, too, were dark.

“So, tell me, Ms. Potter, why are you here?”

Hailey thought about lying for a moment. Thought about saying how excited she was to be working in a lower paying job, doing double the work she used to. She broke for honesty, instead. “I’ve been moved off of the field for the image of the Ministry.” She didn’t think the word ‘demoted’ would indebt her to Snape.

“Yes, I heard. Ms. Ginevra _Weasley_ , was it?” Snape did not look up from the folder in front of her. “The lead Chaser for the Harpies. Yes, _quite_ the scandal. I understand you played Quidditch, too?”

Hailey smiled widely. She had heard...things about Snape, but she wasn't so bad. “Yes, ma’am. Seeker for seven years, coached Gryffindor for two of them.”

Snape smiled too, but there was no warmth behind it. “Well, Ms. Potter. I don’t know what you got away with in school, but clearly you’ve realised the same rules _don’t_ apply in the Ministry.” Hailey’s stomach fell. “And certainly not in _this_ department.” Snape's head lolled slightly in an almost regal tilt. “That’s all.”

Hailey turned to leave. As she reached the door, she spun on her heel. “Ma’am, Ms. Snape.” Snape raised a brow. “I may have done some, well, questionable things, but I am a _damn_ good Auror.”

“Was.”

“Excuse me?”

“You _were_ an Auror.”

“Yes, sorry, I _was_ a damn good Auror.” Hailey squared her shoulders. “You’ll be lucky to have me here.”

The older woman gave her a piercing look that shook her bones. In a low voice, she repeated, “I said _that’s all_.” And Hailey left at a brisk pace.

“You know,” Malfoy said, when Hailey entered the room, “we’re only lucky to have the ones who _want_ to be here, Potter. You’d do well to remember that.”

With Malfoy at her side and Snape at her back, Hailey knew she’d have a constant reminder.

 _Note to self,_ she thought, _keep wand up sleeve._


End file.
